Big puffy vs Big puppy!
by blazingeyes
Summary: CRACK A huge puff ball, a hysterical magician, a drunk princess and a fainting kid isn't exactly Kuro's cup of tea. Especially when the 'puff ball' is about to give him the worst day of his life...R&R pls. ONESHOT


**Me: Ohayou minna-san!! Time for a new fic! This is my 2****nd**** TRC fic…hope you likey!! **

'OY! Pork bun! Come over here!'

'KURO!! I told you not to call Mokona that!!' Mokona pouted as she came into the room.

'Whatever…anyway it's your turn to do the laundry today so start doing it!' Kurogane glared at poor little Mokona.

'All right, all right don't yell…' Mokona mumbled to herself as she went out to do the laundry.

Mokona was feeling very depressed. Kuro was always so mean to her. I mean, sure she teased him a bit. Okay maybe a lot. But still, he didn't have to treat her like she didn't have _feelings._

Mokona sniffed a little. Suddenly she sensed a very strong power and looked up. She found herself staring into a pair of bright, amber eyes which belonged to a young girl of about sixteen or seventeen.

'Excuse me miss, but who are you?' asked Mokona innocently.

The girl smiled and crouched down so she would be able to talk to Mokona.

'My name is Ruko. I was passing by and I couldn't help overhearing that some Kurogane is giving you trouble yes?'

'Well not exactly…' Mokona paused, unsure of what to say to this strange young girl.

'Even so, you shouldn't let people push you around. Tell you what, I can help you out.'

Mokona gasped, 'You would really do that for Mokona?

She smiled, 'Sure! But for a price…'

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Kurogane frowned. Where was the pink fluff ball? Surely she wasn't _still _doing the laundry!! He hadn't seen her for two hours. Suddenly Fai came into the room.

'Hey, magician, have you seen the puff ball?'

Fai grinned and did a silly dance.

'HEY! Answer my question!'

Fai continued to dance. Kuro sweat dropped, 'Oh just get out of my sight…'

'Kay!' Fai was out of the room before you could say 'Puff ball' which was funny since Kuro chose to say that just then.

Sakura came into the room next. Maybe she had seen the irritating pork bun…

'Hey Sakura have yo-'

'OHAYOU KUROGANE-SAN!!'

Kurogane sweat dropped at her enthusiasm in saying 'good morning'.

'Er…ohayou to you to…anyway ha-'

'ISN'T IT A BEAUTIFUL DAY??'

'Yeah sure, but you don't have to yell…'

'HUH? WHAT'S THAT? YOU WANT ME TO YELL? OKAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Is that enough yelling Kurogane-san?' she smiled politely and left the room.

Kuro fell out of his chair and rubbed his ears, which were still pounding…

'Kuro-san?' Syaoran's head popped into the room.

'Whadya want kid?' Kuro growled.

'Er…have you seen Sakura hime? I think she was drinking too much yesterday so I don't want her to go and do something stupid.'

'Yeah I saw her all right…think she went outside.' _So that explains it…_

'Arigatou!' Syaoran went away.

Kuro groaned and leaned back in his chair,

'Darn you puff-brain…I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!'

'Not if Mokona does first…'

'Eh?' Kuro turned around and saw a big pink wall. He looked up and saw…a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE Mokona!

'Wha…h-how…you…BIG!!' Kuro stumbled and stuttered. How the hell did the manju get so big? Before, Mokona was small enough to fit in Kuro's hand. Now Mokona was so big, she could lift Kuro in _her _hand!

'Kuro is always so mean to Mokona. So Mokona decided to teach Kuro a lesson!' Mokona's voice boomed over the whole area.

'What the hell are you talking about Puff ball?' Kuro glared at her.

Suddenly…Mokona got even bigger!!

'Wow Mokona! You're biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig…'

Fai came out and stared at her, slightly drooling.

"FAI!!' Mokona squealed. 'Mokona wants to give Fai a biiiiiiiiiiig hug!'

Kuro blanched and turned around, _this isn't gonna be pretty… _he thought.

'YAY!' The magician leaped onto Mokona's huge belly and clung onto it.

'ARE YOU MENTAL?' Kurogane yelled. He was starting to get _seriously pissed off._

To make matters worse, the drunk princess had also arrived on the scene.

'HOW CUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! Let me join you Fai-san!'

She jumped too and they both giggled and drooled.

'This is the limit…' Kuro decided that the only thing to do was to get away. He started moving when Mokona caught him by his pants and pulled him up.

'I see London, I see France, I see Kuro's underpants!!' Fai giggled hysterically.

Kuro went red and silently cursed him.

'SHUT UP!! And you, let me down manju!'

This time Mokona became so big, she crashed through the roof and brought down half the house.

'WHAT THE…?'

Syaoran came running when he heard the noise. He stared first at the huge Mokona, then at the dangling Kuro, and finally at the hysterical princess and magician. Now this was too much information so he did the safest thing he could; he fainted.

'PUT ME DOWN!!' Kuro yelled.

Mokona frowned, 'Mokona will only let big puppy down when he calls her by her name!!'

'HEY!! Don't call me big puppy!!'

'Big puppy…big puppy…' Sakura and Fai started chanting.

'YOU TWO SHUT UPPPPP!'

Mokona smirked, 'Well…if you don't want to be called big puppt for the rest of your life you better call Mokona by her name!!'

'All right…Mokona.'

In an instant, Mokona shrinked back to her original size. Unfortunately, Fai, Sakura and Kurogane were now bigger than her so they crashed down onto what remained of their 'house'.

Kuro ended up at the bottom of the pile and Sakura was at the top.

'OY! Magician, princess, get OFF ME!!'

Kuro felt something wet on his cheek. He looked up and saw Sakura and Fai fast asleep! And they were DROOLING on him!!

'Sometimes, I wish I could be like Syaoran and just faint…' he groaned.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Syaoran woke up to see everything back to normal…that is everything except the house. So he decided that it must have been a dream and someone probably had a fight, causing the house to collapse.

Mokona was bouncing up and down, 'It's time to go to the next world!!'

She sucked in everyone all of a sudden and they started floating.

'You still didn't tell us what that nice lady asked in return for this Mokona…' Fai grinned.

'She asked Mokona for something, in exchange for making Mokona huge everytime Kuro calls her "manju" or "puff ball"!'

'Yes but what?' asked Sakura.

'Yeah tell us Man- I mean Mokona…' Kuro gritted his teeth.

Mokona smiled mischievously,

'Well, she did say that…'

'Hey where's my sword?' Kuro suddenly realized that it was missing.

'…she liked Kuro's sword very much…'

For a minute Kuro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he exploded,

'YOU PUFF-BRAIN!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THNIKING?'

Mokona started growing bigger again. Fai smirked and Kuro blanched,

'I don't think you should have said that…' Fai glanced at Kuro, who looked like he was gonna be sick.

'For the first time magician, I couldn't agree more…'

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: Well I hope you liked it! It was a random idea I got and I've been wanting to write a story about Kuro and Mokona for a long time… anyway, R&R please!! **


End file.
